1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a an apparatus, and more particularly to a sliding tube, provided at a proper location of a high-rise, formed in its full length with alternatively arranged clamps and tension fasteners allowing suspension, descending and extension for a proper length so that one may descend slowly and vertically inside the tube to the safe place on the ground.
2. Background of Prior Art
Whereas elevators, stairs and exits are usually incorporated in the planning for the construction of urban buildings to provide multiple accesses with additional escape devices made available at each floor in case of an act of God or other hazards when the elevator fails or other passages are blocked. Generally, said additional escape devices include fire ladder, escape slow descender and escape sliding tube, within,
1. Said fire ladder usually mounted in the open space such as the balcony and is made foldable for space saving when not in use. Its operation however always discourages the handicapped, the aged and the children who are slow in response in case of a fire, earthquake or other hazards. The comparatively lengthy time taken to spread up said ladder affects the escape in case of an emergency; PA1 2. The escape slow destender mainly comprising a movable suspension rope connected to a slow descender which is fixed to the building. In case of an emergency, one by holding onto said rope which is harnessed to said slow descender may slowly descend taking advantage of one's weight down to the ground; however, in practice, this device is found with three major defects, respectively are: PA1 3. The escape sliding tube usually operates in conjunction with the elevating gear such as a scaling ladder from a fire engine. Said tube is made to attain a proper sliding angle to slow down descending speed. However, without outside help, said escape sliding tube is actually useless; furthermore, the required sliding angle of the tube and the limited mounting space also discourage the option of escape sliding tube.
A. The fear to be suspended and to descend down from the high altitude frustrates the attempt to escape by the people even under hazardous circumstances; PA2 B. The user must be very familiar with the operation of said device and saving such knowledge will serious affect the chance to escape in case of an emergency; and PA2 C. It allows to be used only by one person each time and that is certainly insufficient for a desperate situation; and